Best Family Vacation
by NeonBubbles95
Summary: Amy Vondadt thought she was just visiting her aunt. She did NOT expect to find something even more. How will she handle the world she never knew to exist? Rated T just in case of later chapters.
1. New Town

**Okay so this is my first fanfic, wish me luck!**

**This is a story of a girl who goes to Forks with her family to visit her ailing aunt, Jacque. **

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own twilight, I just hope I get the characters right.**

I sighed with relief as the car finally came to a stop in front of a cozy looking house, and gathered my stuff as I climbed out and onto the lawn. My parents had driven my twin brother, Austin, and me halfway across the country to pay what might be a final visit to my aunt Jacque. You see, she had some kind of disease that left her too weak to do much of anything, and my parents quickly volunteered to help. I was cool with that though, because the high school here was small, and I was tired of my huge class of not so impressive students at my old school.

"Amy, open the door, please," my mom said bitterly. As I pulled out the key, I laughed internally at my mom's random spell of crankiness. She was only like this when she was exhausted so ,thankfully, it wasn't much of an issue.

I managed to get the door open and as I stepped inside I gasped. This place was kind of a mess, as in it was worst than my room back home. I heard my mom fussing and starting to sort things into piles to be cleaned.

"Hey, Mom, maybe you shouldn't be touching everything yet. Jacque probably likes stuff this…way." I wasn't sure how anyone could live like this, maybe she was a hoarder or something, yeesh.

"Hello! Oh, goodness, it's been so long!" I jumped and turned around to see my aunt hugging my dad, her brother. She may be weak, but she sure talked a lot. She began going through what I was sure was a heartwarming story of their childhhood.

Later that night, after everyone was into their spare bedrooms and unpacked, I was thinking about what to do tomorrow. It would be Sunday, the last day before starting school. I thought about how lucky I was to be starting at the beginning of the year, with everyone else. I've never been to a new school before, so at least it will be intersesting. I drifted to sleep without any plans for the next day.

**Sunday**

**Austin's POV**

Okay, so the last thing I needed to wake up to was a thunderstorm. This weather has nothing in common with the sunny, warm days I'm use to. I mean, it's august for crying out loud! Where is the sun and why is it only about 65 degrees? The thing is, I'm into sports, and not into slipping around int the mud. Oh well, I'll find something to do today. Maybe I'll go to the beach with that guy I met at the general store yesterday. He seemed okay, and he offered to teach me how to surf. The kid must be crazy though, because the water has to be freezing.

"Hey, Austin, you awake?" I heard my sister inquire from the hall.

"Yeah, why?" I replied admittedly grouchy.

"Just wondering what you had planned, I don't wanna be stuck in the house because then Mom will have me cleaning and that's just wrong."

"Yeah I'm heading to the beach, but can you not come? I wanna go meet people and you might scare everybody away."

"There's a beach here? but it's so cold, I mean who wants to go swimming in a ice?" she answered.

I opened my door and said, "There are beaches in some of the coldest places on earth that idiots swim in, but don't ask me why."

"Alright," she grumbled,"I won't tag along, but I will laugh if you get a cloud burn our something." She stalked away and went downstairs. I rolled my eyes, closed the door, got dressed then followed her. I was not expecting the place to be nearly spotless.

"Mom cleaned it all up!" Amy exclaimed," I'm free, see ya!" She left the house and I saw her walking down the sidewalk through the window. She needed to stop saving for clothes and just buy some junkie car like mine, that I love. I grabbed my keys and headed to house of potential friend.

**Amy's POV**

Okay my brother might be right for once, I seriously need to buy a car already. Oh well, walking is healthy. After walking a couple of blocks, I see a small shop and decide to enter and look around. Inside, there is everything from cute but cheap looking clothes to cards to office supplies. Maybe it's a really small, family-owned version of Target.

There was a girl about my age a few feet away looking at a limited source of school bags. She had a slightly lighter shade of brunette hair than me, and was about an inch and a half shorter. She must have noticed me looking at her, and she looked towards me.

"Hey, are you new here or just visiting? I haven't seen you before I don't think," she asked enthusiastically. She had bright blue eyes, which made me a little jealous because my eyes were a shade of brown that dind of looked like poopie. Yeah, I don't swear.

"Both," I replied, "I'm visiting for the first time, but I'll be here for a while. My name is Amy Vondandt." I wanted to ask her if she went to the high school here, but I was a little shy.

"I'm Bethany King, nice to meet you. Oh, are you going to school here? It starts tomorrow, you may or may not know." Question answered I guess. And wow she seems really talkative.

"Yeah, I do, I assume you must, too?"

"Haha, Yep! I was hoping I could find a decent bag here, but I might have to drive to Port Angeles. Do you have all your supplies already? You should come with me! Come on, let's go!"

"Alright," I laughed, "just let me call my parents."

We went shopping for a couple of hours then hung out at the mall's food court. She dropped me off at home late in the afternoon. I thanked her, went inside and plopped on the couch next to my brother.

"Long day?" I asked,"mine was."

"The beach was fun, I got to know this guy, Blake, and the water I got use to eventually," Austin answered sort of distantly.

"What's wrong," I asked, recognizing his tone.

"Nothing's _wrong," he said., "It's just that I think there is a gang at the beach, and a scary one at that. There were a bunch of over-sized guys who must do steroids or something."_

"_You're silly," I giggled, "Don't worry about it too much, bro. Now, I'm gonna go eat a cookie."_


	2. First Day and an Invitation

**Yikes, it's been a while since I updated…but it was worth it because I had a great vacation, thank-you! Anyway, I got my first review, yay. So yeah, behold, the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight…**

**Monday**

**Amy's POV**

Okay, could alarm clocks be anymore annoying? And why is it STILL raining? I sat up in bed, groggily, and looked around. It is real stuffy in this house, but the fans won't move faster and I can't open a window because it's raining cows and dragons outside. I got ready for my first day ever as "the new kid," and headed down to eat the most important meal of the day. Oh well, I mean, my brother is the new kid too, I thought. As I walked in the kitchen, Aunt Jacque was setting down a plate of yummy looking waffles (so not frozen) in front of Austin.

"Oh, darling you're awake," Jacque said happily. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Really, I can get it myself," I insisted, even though I really didn't want to. But she is real sick, and I think she should not be worried about making breakfast for a couple of teens. "You should be resting anyway, shouldn't you?"

"I should," she laughed, "but I'm not cause I just wanna live my life like nothing is wrong. Now, order up," She smiled. Wow, I'd just reminded her of her terminal illness, and yet here she was, smiling, wanting to make me a great breakfast. And, of course, really growing on me.

"Okay. I want the same thing as Austin."

I could tell how little the school was just by the size of the parking lot, tiny. As I made my way out of the passenger seat of my brother's Ford, I heard excited feet running towards me. I turned around to see Bethany, grinning ear to ear.

"Hey! I'm so happy you're not one of those tardy, pretend-you-don't-care people, because now you have time to meet your new friends before school starts!" She said/shrieked. I smiled, then looked around embarrassed as she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the school. As we practically ran into the door, I saw some real attractive people emerging from a real attractive car. _Great,_ I thought, _a clique._

"Amy! From left-ish to right-ish is: Grant, Michelle, Vivian, Henry, and Kari. Also, some guy I don't know but I think is really hot," Bethany finished, sounding confused.

I sighed in frustration. Of course, none other than my own brother was sitting there, next to the redhead, Kari. "That would be my brother, Austin," I explained, "We're twins."

"Oh," Bethany grinned flirtatiously, "Well hello hot twin." _Nice, flirt meets flirt._

I sighed, and sat down by Vivian, who seemed calm enough to start a conversation with.

"Hey, Vivian, right?" I asked her. She had dark, almost pitch-black hair, and real pretty, dark chocolate eyes that seemed to perfectly compliment her dark skin.

"Um, yeah. Beth never mentioned your name though, so, you must be the new girl," she joked softly.

"Yep, and loving every minute of it. I'm Amy," I said.

"Well, Amy, nice to meet you. I'm no gossip girl, but I figure you oughtta be kept up to speed. Grant, the blondie, is with Michelle, the other blondie, only blonder," she paused as I laughed. I like her, she really is funny. "Henry, the tall one, is with Kari, the short redhead. Which gets real funny sometimes. And I'm thinking that by the end of the day, our Beth and your Austin, will be together," she continued with a laugh.

"How about them?" I asked looking at the clique-like group I'd seen just moments ago, "Are they as mean as they are nice-looking?" Yeah, I'd seen bullying at my old school. It's pretty pathetic.

"Why don't you go ask them?" Vivian inquired. Shocked by her question I turned back towards her. "Haha, I'm kidding you, really, It's just that I wouldn't know about them much because they act shy and ironically, gracefully akward."

I gave her a lost look, then turned back to the group. They included: a tall brunette guy with a beautiful blonde girl, a blonde guy (who's expression made me think he had botox or something) with a real happy looking black haired girl, a guy with funny red hair and a silly smirk on his face with a gorgous brunette, and a very tanned, very tall dude with a pretty redheaded girl. These people, I concluded, could try sunshine every once in a while. Not including the tan guy of course, but everyone of them were just so dang pale.

The bell that broke my train of thoughts was so sudden I halfway fell out of the chair I was sitting in. Once I pulled myself together, I headed to Trigonometry, ugh math in the morning, with Michelle and some other Juniors.

In the classroom, I headed to the chalkboard with everyone else, for some reason I have not figured out yet. As people walked from the board and sat down, I realized that they were looking at a seating chart. _Duh, of course it's a silly seating chart. _I found my name and sat next to a kid who was already asleep. As I began to pull stuff out of my binder, I noticed that two of the people from the "mysterious" group sat next to me. Directly to my left, the tiny, black-haired girl sat down and started talking to the really tall, tan guy as he sat by her.

Suddenly I thought of Vivian saying that I should ask them about them. So I did. "Hey," I said. The girl turned around and smiled.

"Hey, are you new? I'm Alice," then she turned back around.

**Austin's POV**

"**Hey, Austin," a voice from behind me said. Blake sat next to me and started going on about random things. To be honest, I just kinda ignored him. I had bigger things to think about. Like, why was one of those natives on steroids at school, if none of the other ones were? "So are you coming?" Blake asked.**

"**Sorry, what? Going where?" I asked back.**

"**To the beach. Same one as yesterday. Getting together to start the school year off right with a bunch of friends, you wanna come?" He repeated impatiently.**

"**What people are coming?" I questioned. No need to hang out with a bunch of creeps. Not that Blake would be friends with creeps, but you never know.**

"**Anyone, I guess. Well, not a lot of people. I'm inviting a few, and you can too, but only a few. Will I see you there?" he asked.**

"**Fine. Yeah, I'll be there. I'll probably just take Beth though, maybe my sister," I replied, deciding that I might as well.**

"**Great. See you," he said happily. Something about this party made me uneasy, so as silly as it sounds, I'll probably bring my sister with me. We're twins, we look out for each other.**


	3. Bad News Good News

**So I wrote the last chapter yesterday and then I felt like writing more because I took so long to update after the last chapter. It gets exciting, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: What do I own? Not my own book…**

**Monday Evening**

**Amy's POV**

**The school had an overall good impression on me. None of the teachers were just rediculous, and everybody was pretty nice. As I was sorting through my room, trying to remember where I had put my phone charger, my brother walked in.**

"**Hey, why are you tearing your room apart?" he asked as he plopped on my bed without permission. I stopped and looked at him until he stood back up and went to the door.**

"**I can't find my phone charger, why are you watching me tear my room apart?" I countered. Defeated, he shrugged and began to talk about a party at the beach he went to yesterday. "So, you're inviting your sister, of all people?" I asked when he was done.**

"**Well, yeah. And before you even ask about Beth, I asked her already, but she said she didn't like Blake and his friends. So I was wondering if you wanted to go, I'm leaving now," he said.**

"**Wait, why doesn't Beth like him?" I asked, "Why would I go to a party with people my friend doesn't trust?"**

"**I know Blake, and I don't think it could hurt to go. I was just inviting you to be nice," he explained, "You coming or not?"**

"**Do you have your phone charged and with you?" I asked. I really didn't feel comfy going far from home without a phone with me. When he nodded, I said, "Well let's go then!" He laughed and led the way.**

**There were nine others at the party, we were the last to arrive. I saw Blake and Grant along with a girl from my government class. Other than that, I knew no one. I was aboutto tell my brother that I had a bad feeling about this, but I realized that he was not by me anymore. It was pretty dark, but I managed to find him next to a shaggy haired guy with serious skin problems.**

**Then I smelled it. I smelled drugs, and heard people laughing hysterically at a joke that was never made. A strange girl from the group came up to me and offered me something from her hand. Shaking my head frantically, I searched for my brother again. He was by Blake, and ACCEPTING something from his hand. Running up to him, I asked, "What are you doing? We need to go home! Come on, put that down and let's get out of here." I was getting seriously nervous.**

**He looked at me and said, "Hey, it's fine, give my friends a chance. Okay? Just stick around for a little while." How was he okay with this?**

"**Austin, I want to leave. Now. So cut it out with that falling into peer pressure crap, and take me home," I was getting frustrated, and I was about to just walk home myself if he didn't listen.**

"**No, Amy, you can't tell me what to do. Besides, I brought you here, so you can't leave until I do," he said very distantly. Angry, I left the group and started walking towards the general direction that we came from.**

**I couldn't believe it, my brother had let me down. We were twins, we always looked out for each other. But why all of a sudden did he loose his common sense? I should never have come, Beth had a good reason not to trust Blake and his group. Still feeling a little shaky, I began to look around.**

**I've been walking for a while, obviously deep in thought, so it was no surprise that I had no idea where I was. That doesn't mean that I didn't start panicking though. Okay, my brother messed up, but I should try to retrace my steps back to him and wait for him to drive me home. I wondered what time it was. Was it late enough that my parents would be worrying? They had been nice enough to let us go, but if they found out about Austin, I don't know how much longer that would last.**

**Standing there, deciding what to do next, my feet did not unsettle the rocks along the beach and everything was suddenly very quiet. In that silence, I started to hear voices. Not much longer, I heard footsteps, and the voices were a little louder. Still not able to shake that bad feeling from the party scene, I felt the hairs on the back on my neck begin to stand up.**

**Quickly, I turned towards a nearby house. Houses had driveways and driveways led to roads. I approached the house carefully, lights were on inside and I didn't want to be seen. Of course, would being seen be that terrible? I mean I could use the person's phone and call my parents, and they can come pick me up. I didn't want to be the one to rat out my brother, but he was most likely to get in trouble anyway. I walked around the house, saw the driveway, and decided that I'd better just get help. If I traveled by road by myself, I might end up even more lost. So I turned around and knocked on the door.**

"**Hey, do you need something?" asked a voice from….behind me? I whipped around and saw the tan guy from school. Why was he here? **

"**No, yeah, I mean, why does it matter?" I was tired, and I don't know why he couldn't just mind his own business.**

"**Well you're knocking on the door of my house, that's kinda strange. So I was wondering if you needed something," he replied calmly but kind of sarcastically. This night is so messed up; I went to a bad party, got lost and scared out of my mind, and now I'm making a fool of myself. Gee, thanks, Austin.**

"**Uh, sorry, I'm just….lost," I explained, "Could I use a phone to call my parents?" **

"**Sure, come on in. The name is Jacob by the way," he said. He opened the door and immediately I heard yelling, laughing, and something tearing. "Sorry about the noise, and no long distance," Jacob said handing me an cordless phone. Once he left what must have been the kitchen, I made my call. My mom answered on the second ring.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Hey Mom," I said, "It's me, Amy."**

"**Oh, hey, where are you calling from? Where's your brother? Is everything okay?" my mom questioned. Right now, I was totally fine with my mom being over-protective.**

"**Just someone's house," I said, not wanting to go into details, "can you come pick me up?"**

"**Why? What's wrong? Where's your brother, Amy?" she sounded real worried now.**

"**I'll explain when you get here," I told her.**

"**Fine, fine. Where are you?" she asked. Guess I hadn't thought of that. I can't give directions when, oh yeah, I don't know where I am.**

"**One second, I have to ask," I told her. I set the phone down on the table and started towards the room I saw Jacob walk into. I made my way around the corner just as another person came from the room. I smiled at him and did a double take. Did I know him? I mean, he wasn't familiar, even though he had the same build as Jacob. No, I don't know him, but I'm starting to think he thinks he knows me. The way he's looking at me is creepy, but I'm not creeped out…**


	4. What Just Happened?

**Yeah, it seems like the last few updates have been pretty close together. Don't get used to it. =) Also, I should have mentioned that this story takes place after Breaking Dawn, but that's probably sort of obvious now. Anyway, this chapter is kind of short, but it still means something, so don't pick on it.**

**Disclaimer: The Twilight series is not under my bed, so I must not own it.**

**Seth's POV**

We were hanging out at Jacob's place, even though it was really crowded with ten werewolves in one room. Both packs met together about once every two months, ever since Jacob became the alpha of his own group. Jacob's pack got larger when Embry and Quil joined, but it's kinda neat because both packs have five members. I was getting thirsty, and seeing as Paul was stirring up trouble again, I thought I would go get something to drink. Jacob came back and took my spot on the couch after I got up. Ignoring his smirk, I headed to the kitchen.

As I rounded the corner, I practically ran over some girl. Why would there be some random girl here right now? Looking to see if I recognized her, I suddenly felt attached to her somehow. Then, when our eyes met, I had sort of a tingling feeling in my chest. She looked away quickly, but I kept staring at her. She gazed at me again, this time looking at me with a 'why is he looking at me like that' expression on her face. I didn't want to creep her out, but I couldn't tear my eyes off her. She had shoulder-length brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, and pretty tan (but not as dark as mine, of course) skin.

"Uh, hi, sorry," she said quietly, pulling me back to, well, consciousness.

"It's fine," I said maybe too quickly, "did you need something?"

"Just how to get here," she said. I must have appeared confused because she continued. "I'm lost, long story, and need the address so my mom can map quest it or something and come pick me up." Wow, she recovered fast. I mean, I think I just Imprinted.

**Amy's POV**

**I don't understand it, something happened, but I don't get it. What was I going to do? Oh, yeah, get directions for my mom. Oh my gosh, I totally forgot that she is still on the phone, panicking. I pulled myself together, I think, and explained this to…I wonder what his name is.**

**Jacob came back and asked me if there was a problem, looking kind of suspicious. I told him that my mom needed directions, and he just took the phone away from me to tell her himself. Soon afterwards he hung up the phone and said, "Your mom is on her way. Are you supposed to be with your brother?"**

**Understanding that my mom is still wanting to know where my brother is, I replied, "Yes and no." Should I trust him enough to tell him that I left my brother because he was at a bad party? I might as well, I mean, he asked, and 'yes and no' isn't much of an explanation. "His friend invited him to a party and he invited me because his…girlfriend said no. Well, the party was bad news and then my brother didn't want to leave so I did, but I got lost. And here I am," I said in such a rush that even the boy that keeps staring at me like I'm lime green reacted.**

"**That's not good," he said. I surprised myself, then. I started laughing. It's hard to believe that someone that looks like that, which is good, can only come up with a blindingly obvious statement. I stopped myself and tried a more polite approach.**

"**Sorry," I began, "anyway, my name is Amy, what's yours?" I felt silly, but it works, because I really do want to know his name.**

**But before he could respond, Jacob cut in.**

"**His name is Seth," he paused, while I thought about how much I suddenly like that name. Then he continued, "Do you know where your brother is, it probably wouldn't hurt to find him before your mom gets here."**

**Oh, goodness, my brother! I need to get my head on straight. Where did I leave him, anyway? Not for sure, I just pointed in the direction I had pretty much come from.**

"**I think he's that way, but I'm probably wrong, and he might of moved," I said. Horror struck as I realized what could happen if any of those kids back there went into the water the way they were. Yeah, finding my brother would be a great idea.**

"**Alright, your mom will be here any minute, so you stay here and…get to know Seth," he told me, "Some friends and I will go get your brother and get him back to your place later." He must of remembered the directions in reverse from when he told my mom where I was. Otherwise, I don't know how he would know where to bring my brother. I agreed (what else would I do?) and watched him go.**

**This whole day has turned into an emotional roller coaster: I was nervous, excited, content, relieved, anxious, shocked, scared, angry, awkward, worried, and finally, tired. I must have just been standing there, staring off into space, for a long time because Seth waved a hand in front of my face and looked real concerned. I snapped out of it and returned his gaze.**

"**So…what's up?" I asked, kicking myself for laughing at him earlier when he didn't have anything bright to say. He didn't get a chance to say much though, because my mom chose then to drive up to the house. I wanted to talk to Seth, but I wanted to see my mother even more.**

"**Uh, tell Jacob thanks. And, well, goodbye, I guess," I said as I waved at Seth and walked outside. I got into the car and told my mom what happened, as in everything but Seth. She relaxed a little, but she still looked upset. Austin was in for it when he got back home.**

**As we made our way home, I closed my eyes relived each event of the day, in a sort of trance. When I got to the part where I met Seth, I didn't go on. Instead, I just thought about him. We had some kind of connection, I knew it. It was real strange, but a good kind of strange. And although it might mean something is wrong with me, I couldn't wait to see Seth again.**


	5. A Plan

**I'm so sorry that I took a long time to update again. I'll update as often as possible, so if it's been a few weeks (yikes) don't give up on me. Anyway, here is chapter five.**

**Amy's POV**

It was good to be home. It was not good that I have to worry about my brother, and also that I miss a guy that I really don't know. I couldn't get to sleep at all, so I was waiting in the living room with my parents. Aunt Jacque was already asleep, but she had shown her concern. She didn't think it was appropriate for her to get in the middle of it.

"It" didn't take much longer to be returned home. The car that brought him home left right away, but Austin walked through the door, slowly. When he saw us all waiting for him, he found my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Amy," he said. He had so much regret in his words and his expression, I couldn't think of anything to say. Which worked out fine because my dad responded for me.

"Why did you let this happen? You're a good kid, Austin. Coming home like this isn't you," he said calmly. How could the dad be more calm than the sister?

"I can't explain it. It just…happened. Blake and his 'friends', I'm done with them, I promise. I don't want you guys to think of me as a bad person now, I'm the same Austin, I just made a big mistake," Austin said the words strongly, but by the end he was choking up.

I went over and hugged him. He smelled bad, but he was sorry, and he meant it. I knew my brother couldn't have gone bad.

"Alright, it's getting late enough. We'll talk more in the morning," my mom insisted. She looked tired, too. Agreeing, everybody went upstairs for some much needed sleep. Before I reached my room opposite of his, my brother whispered my name.

"Amy," he said, "at school, can this…night stay between us?"

"Of course, Austin," I agreed. Like I wanted anybody to know about this. I smiled at him reassuringly, and headed to bed.

**Seth's POV**

Once Amy left, and Jake had returned, the idea of actually imprinting had still not settled down. The meeting had ended early, and as everyone filed out of his house, Jake asked me to stick around awhile.

I only agreed numbly because my mind was in a dizzy trance.

"Seth," Jake began once we were alone. I decided that I better not push his patience, so I forced myself to snap out of it.

"Yeah?" I said brilliantly. When he continued to simply stare at me like I was supposed to say something, I added a little intelligence. "I think I might have imprinted." It still must not have been smart enough, because he replied rather harshly.

"Ya think, rainbows for brains?" he asked. I hated when he did that. Just because I'm not as…violent as the rest of both packs, it meant I was all unicorns, rainbows, and princesses. It's not like that though; I just don't think it's worth being all mean and growly if there's nothing to be mean and growly about.

"Don't say that. You know I hate it when you say that," I countered.

"Good, now you're talking like a normal werewolf," he laughed, "But, yeah it's pretty clear that you've imprinted. As your…boss, I think it's important to figure out your next move." He struggled to find another word for alpha, as always. He hates to think that he can take away our free will with just a few powerful words of wisdom.

"My next move?" I asked eagerly. If he had a plan, I couldn't wait to hear it because It would mean I get to see Amy again.

"I don't have a plan yet," he said, reading my mind. I sighed impatiently. Then I got an idea.

"Does she go to your school?" I asked.

"Yes, but I am so not inviting her over for you. This your shining moment," he finished sarcastically. Then he said more, "Just be at the school at three and catch her on the way out."

"That might work, too," I admitted. But I was happy because this meant I got to inviter her over myself. This was gonna be so great.

**Okay, so this is a pretty short chapter. I kind of ran out of ideas, though. And I don't want to start on the next day yet. Anyway, I wanted to let you know that I am so happy that I actually got a few reviews, and that I promise not to be the type that keeps pushing for more. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter six. I'll have more to say at the end of it.**

**Amy's POV**

I found out this morning that I'm driving to Austin and myself to school and back for the next two weeks. My brother was banned from driving for that long, and asked not to talk to Blake and his friends. I felt sorry for him, but I was smug because he never lets me drive his truck.

When we got to school, both of us headed towards the table where Beth was sitting, glaring at Austin. I smiled at her and sat between Vivian and Michelle. Michelle said hi and went back to a serious conversation about shoes with Kari. Vivian rolled her eyes and looked back at Beth.

"Austin, how are you today?" Beth asked dryly. Her eyes were narrowed and accusing.

"I'm fine, thanks. I got a good night's sleep, not like I went to a party or anything," he lied sarcastically. Beth gave him an 'I told you so' look before eventually giving him a forgiving smile.

"It's so annoying how I can't be mad at you, but holding grudges isn't my thing anyway," she said. Ugh, this moment is such a cheese ball. Thankfully, the bell finally rang, meaning I had an excuse to leave.

As school let out, I finished packing up my bag and headed towards the truck where my brother was waiting. I was about halfway there when I saw someone coming towards me from the opposite direction.

Much to my unbelievable excitement, it was Seth.

"Do you have a minute?" he asked. At this point, my heart was pounding, and I couldn't trust myself to speak. So I just nodded, dorkishly eager.

"There are some things I have to explain to you, but here is not a good place," he continued, "Do you wanna meet up somewhere?" Okay, I was insanely curious about what he needed to say. Plus, for some unexplainable reason, I really like him. Anyway, he seemed more composed than the last time I saw him, so it was time for me to pull myself together, too.

"Sure, I guess. I wouldn't know where to go though, since I'm new here."

"Really? I didn't know that, how long have you been here?" he asked.

"A few days," I said.

"Yeah, I guess you would be new here," he laughed. I liked his laugh. Why am I not freaking out about how much I like a stranger?

My brother came up to us then, and I felt guilty because I had totally forgotten about him.

"Are you coming, or not?" he asked, glancing warily at Seth.

"In a minute," I nodded. He rolled his eyes and headed back to the truck.

I turned back to Seth as he began to speak, "There is a coffee shop near here, it's easy to find. Maybe we can meet there at…five?"

I smiled and said, "I'll be there at four."

"Alright, works for me," he laughed. He looked around and finally said, "See you there."

I actually sighed as I watched him leave. Then I went to my brother and ignored his questions.

**Seth's POV**

I anxiously looked at the clock for the twenty-third time. It was 4:06, but Amy wasn't here yet. Of course I wasn't frustrated at her, it's not that late, and she _is _my imprint. I smile to myself as I think about having an imprint. It will take some getting used to, all of this happiness and such.

It was then that the bell of the café door rang, and Amy came in and looked around. When she saw me, she smiled and walked over. She sat down and I thought about where to begin.

"Well, to begin, I'll tell you a story." I said.

**Amy's POV**

I sat in awe as Seth began to tell me a story about ancient werewolves and vampires. I thought it was a little strange, but I was fascinated. He seemed to really care about this story, so I didn't ask what exactly it was explaining. When he finished, all I could do was say, "Wow, that's…amazing…uhm, what does it -" I was mid-sentence when he surprised me by cutting me off.

"It's a true story, all of it," he said quietly, but confidently. I thought he was joking, but before I got the chance to even roll my eyes, I met his. They were oozing sincerity, and…hope? I swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in my throat and looked at the table.

"Okay, I believe you," I said sort of nervously, "What was it you needed to explain?" I felt brave saying this because honestly, I was shaking from the latest thing he said.

"Well the werewolves were my ancestors," he said. I looked at him, I think I believed him. I mean I accepted the first secret, and well, those ancient werewolves probably did have descendents. I blinked. One of them was Seth, he wasn't joking.

"So your friends, are they…werewolves too?" I asked, "Does it have to do with you all being so…huge?"

"Yeah," he laughed. Then he got serious again, "Do you remember me mentioning the idea that werewolves…imprint?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah," I answered. I started to think I knew what he was gonna say next.

After a moment, he said, "Well, for me…that is…you."

**Okay, so I'm sorry I took so long to update! I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me…haha. On a more serious note, I can't decide wether I want the "Cullen Clan" to be a big part of this story. If anybody has any strong opinions, feel free to share. Hopefully I can update sooner next time, but if I can't, everyone knows what it's like to be busy…grrr. "Peace Out" to anybody who is actually still reading this…**


	7. Out With a Bang

**Okay...so I'm almost positive that no one is reading this, but I'm totally committed and I love to write, so the story will continue. I just wish I had more time. The reason I take so long to update is because my parents don't "approve" of stuff like this, so I can only write when they are gone. Also, I don't have a laptop or anything, which makes it a little harder yet. Anyway, sorry for complaining so much, but I felt okay doing so because like I said before...I don't think anyone even knows. HaHa, out with the lonely sounding creeper and in with the next chapter.**

**Seth's POV**

I finally exhaled as I watched Amy's face change from confusion, to shock, then back to confusion. After a couple minutes of silence, she spoke up.

"Well, I guess we should start getting to know eachother..."

I felt myself glowing, I think she was actually accepting this. It was a lot to handle, and she still didn't want to run away screaming...I think. I looked closely at her smile that she had on her face, trying to decide if it was pitiful, or truly joyful.

"So, Seth..." she began. She must have felt awkward with me practically ogling at her. I relaxed a little bit and couldn't help but notice her copying the movement. I smiled, and she smiled. I could get used to this.

I was planning a time to see her again, which was good because when I glanced at the clock, I was surprised to see that it was already evening. We had been talking for almost two hours. She saw me look at the clock, and she winced a little at the time.

"Oh, uhm, I better get going," She said as she got out of the booth. Then she looked at me and asked, "Do you have a cell phone?"

"Uh, no..." I never really cared as much as Leah about our mom not letting us have phones, but now I wanted to go buy one just so I could say yes. "I can give you my landline number, though," I said, kind of embarrassed.

"Oh, great, that works, too," she sympathized. I gave her the number and we exited the cafe. Outside, it was still fairly light out, since it was only August. But there was cloud cover threatening rain that made everything darker.

"Looks like rain," Amy concluded, seeming to read my mind. We looked up at the clouds as we walked to her place. Her brother had an after school meeting, so she had walked to the cafe - I had phased and ran in wolf form to behind the cafe a ways, then changed back to human and into my clothes.

We go to her driveway and she turned around and said, "I'll call you this weekend."

"I'll wait by the phone until you do," I replied. She laughed, but I wouldn't be surprised if I ended up doing exactly that. At that, it started to rain.

"Rain, that's...nice," she commented dryly, "Did you wanna come inside? Standing in the rain is no fun. Or I could drive you home in my brother's truck." I smiled and shook my head.

"I'll be fine," I assured her. The rain didn't bother me, and I didn't want to risk having her drive around when a storm was picking up, "but you should go inside, you might get sick."

"Alright, I guess you won't get sick," she admitted with an exaggerated wink. I laughed, and then, against my better judgment, I leaned down and kissed her.

Yeah, I get it, I've known her for about...not very long. Normal people don't do this. But, in my defense, I don't think normal applies to a werewolf. So as I stood straight again, I was praying that she would understand.

**Amy's POV**

I picked at my spaghetti absentmindedly. Ever since I got to Forks, things have been crazy. First the new school, and new friends. Then the party and my brother getting in trouble. And Seth, who was the main source of all this excitement. We had just walked to my place after the "date" when it started to rain. I was not very bothered though, because I couldn't stop thinking about all of the crazy things Seth had told me. But that's not even the best part.

After I jokingly said that he wouldn't get sick in the cold, wet rain...he kissed me. It wasn't a little peck on the cheek, either. It was a legitimate, lip to lip, passionate kiss. And it was magical.

To be perfectly honest, before that, I had never really kissed a guy before. I mean, in second grade, I kissed one of my best guy friends, Benji. Ever since, I've just never gotten close enough to someone in that way. Of course, it might make a difference when I've only had one boyfriend my whole life...and even that only lasted a couple of weeks.

So needless to say, I was in favor of the kiss. I wouldn't say that it's weird to kiss so soon because: One, Seth is a werewolf and there are such things as vampires and who knows what else, so nothing is weird; Two, I was drawn to him and it was more than a crush, it was...us being made for eachother, literally; and Three, I'm a teenage girl and since worrying about what's weird is what I do, I won't worry about it.

The good news is, it wasn't awkward or disastrous. Plus, sparks definitely flew and it was a fantastic kiss. There is bad news, though. I can't wait until the weekend to see him again.

**Short and Sweet chapter if I do say so myself. I think this is just a comfortable length for me to be writing, so I might just do that from now on.**

**I just realized that I hadn't been doing disclaimers...hmmm. Anyway, I decided that I might as use the Cullens in the story because no one had any opinions...Darn. Do you remember when I said I wouldn't be the type to keep asking for reviews? That doesn't mean I don't like them...or print them out and frame them. If you have something to say, don't hold back. (Was that too subtle?)**

**Anyway, if you do happen to be reading this, thanks, it means a lot. I beg you to not give up on me. Until I get an idea and post, goodbye =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I couldnt decide what to do from here so I'm being weak and calling it the end. I decided to start a new story that I like better though, so if there is someone out there actually reading this and you don't hate me, check it out!**

**P.S. Is Breaking Dawn Part 1 any good? I only ask because I would FREAK if someone actually answered!**


End file.
